The Last Days at the Island
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Gilligan, The Skipper, the Howells and the Professor all died on the Island, the only ones that are left are Ginger and Mary Ann, what will they do when they have the chance?


**Last Days at the Island**

By Sand n' Sable

**_A/N-I put this story up the other day and I took it down because of some mistakes._**

**_I am ignoring the three cheesy, campy TV movies that followed the show, _****_Gilligan's Island._**

"**_My" seven castaways were never rescued; also I will also use real dates the GI actors died for their characters, with the exception of Gilligan, who I wanted to be a Leo, and The Skipper who actually told Ginger his birthdate in the episode called 'They're Off and Running.'_**

Mary Ann stood by herself at the edge of the lagoon, looking up at the cliffs that surrounded her. She watched Ginger as she sat on a wooden bench than Gilligan had made. They were fortunate, in the fact that every few years a large wooden crate or something would float up to the island, be it clothes, furniture or just wood… but they would make use of it somehow and Gilligan had come up with the the idea of making a bench.

Mary Ann took off the glasses that her husband, Roy, known as the "Professor" to others, had made for her. Before she died, Mrs. Howell had given everything she and her husband had on the island to them, which was silly since it was just the five of them after the Howells died. But it was still nice of her, so when Mary Ann started having vision problems, Roy had somehow adjusted them and they worked nicely. Roy had become everything to everybody over the years.

She then sighed and walked around to the right of the lagoon, finding a path that led up to where Ginger was. They had carefully made the path one year up to this very special area... she pushed the flowers and bushes out of the way until she saw it... the island's small cemetery. There were two wooden heart-shaped headstones; one said _'Thurston Howell the 3rd, Born January 2, 1913-Died July 3, 1990. _The one beside it said _Eunice Lovey Wentworth Howell, Died-April 19, 1990._

She smiled at the sweet memory of the Howells, and then, as she was walking, Ginger heard the crunch of her shoes in the sand, turned, smiled, and said "Hi."

Mary Ann smiled then said "Hi." back, and then she walked over, saw another headstone that said, _Jonas "Skipper" Grumby, Born May 5 , 1921-Died January 2, 1990._

She smiled again at the thought of their rough and tough "Skipper." Ginger and the Skipper had married ten years after they were shipwrecked on the island. Roy has married them at the lagoon and even though they wouldn't be considered married on the main land, everybody knew they were in their hearts.

"How are you?" Mary Ann asked her friend.

Ginger smiled, but remained silent for a few minutes then she said: "I was sitting here with the Skipper… just... remembering times together."

Mary Ann looked over at the newest headstone that was there; it belonged to her husband, "Professor" Roy Hinkley. _Born June 1st, 1924-Died January 16, 2014._

The only reason they knew the dates were by the newspapers that once in a while would float up to the island after they fell off some boat .

Mary Ann thought about something, then she asked her friend, "Ginger, why do you think we were never rescued?"

Ginger thought about it then said, "I don't know... It's like we were literally cut off from the world."

Mary Ann sat down on the bench and then she looked at Roy's headstone.

"Roy and I talked about it, and we could never understand why nobody ever discovered this island, it's really not that far from Hawaii but..."

Ginger smiled then answered, "It's like this island has an invisible force-field from one of those _Star Trek_ books that floated up to the island, that one time."

Mary Ann remembered that day. She and Roy were on the beach being lazy for the first time in a long time. They were sunning on the beach when a rather large box had fallen from a plane that they heard flying high over the island.

The Skipper and Roy had opened up the box, and there were some books. One was_ Star Trek-The Motion Picture. _At least they had an idea about the type of books and movies they had back on the mainland. Gilligan was so excited, but really, everybody was happy; excited that they had something else to read besides the Howells stuffy literature and Roy's manuals. Mary Ann asked another question.

"Do you remember that first day on the island?"

Ginger looked up at her than laughed then said, "Do I! We were on that boat for three days, just a rocking and rolling in that storm. Then in the next few days, we thought there were headhunters on the island, and then Gilligan tripped the wire in front of the cave that Roy fixed to trap the headhunters!"

They both laughed until their sides ached, and then Mary Ann said, in between the laughter, "Leave it to Gilligan!" After a few minutes, they became quiet; the only sounds they heard were the birds on the island and the roar of the ocean. Then Mary Ann said:

"You know Ginger, I have done a lot of thinking. I don't know why we were shipwrecked on this island... why it became our home, why we lived, married our husbands then watched them die but..."

Ginger noticed her hesitation in her friend's voice then she asked, "What?"

Mary Ann stood up, walked around in a semi-circle then said, "Honestly, when I think about it; I would have just gone back home to Kansas, stayed working in the store as a clerk until I married some local farm boy and I never would have married a high school professor and Ginger..." She looked at Ginger in the eye and then took a breath and asked, "Let's be honest, would you have married a man like the Skipper?"

Ginger looked around; she looked down at the Skipper's headstone, and then stood up and walked around the headstones. Then she gazed out at the endless ocean with its white waves rolling and then splashing on the shore. A pair of dolphins danced in the water.

Then she turned around to Mary Ann and finally sighed and said; "No, If I was still in Hollywood; I'd probably be on my 4th or 5th marriage... I think the Skipper knew that, too. One anniversary, we were fighting and he came close to saying that... we made up, but after that, neither of us even mentioned it again."

Mary Ann nodded her head, and then said, "And look at Gilligan… yes, he was bumbling and he tripped over everything, and he ruined at least 95% of our rescue attempts..."

Ginger looked at Mary Ann like, _'Really?' _and then Mary Ann added, "All right, 98%, but over the years, he grew more confident in himself… less scared of girls, then, when he met that native girl from a neighboring island, they wound up getting married and even died together when that tree fell on the both of them."

Both of the girls then looked down at Gilligan's headstone and read the words, _'Willie Gilligan, Born August 15, 1944-Died September 2, 2005. _Then Ginger said; "I just wish his body was here."

Mary Ann shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it was his wife's tribe's tradition to be burned so he agreed, should anything happen, to do that when they married." Ginger walked back to where Mary Ann was and sat back down, as Mary Ann went on. "And look at the Howells, remember what snobs they were?"

Ginger smiled and nodded her head.

Mary Ann giggled. "Well, they never stopped being snobs, but they grew into more... down to earth snobs!" They laughed and Mary Ann continued. "What I'm saying is, well, I don't know why we are here, but it seemed to have all turned out for the best."

Both girls become quiet as they watch the sun begin to set; filling the sky with the beautiful evening colors of oranges and gold. Then Mary Ann's eyes lit up.

"Why don't I go get our supper and we have a picnic here, with the family?"

Ginger smiled then hopped up. "I'll go get those champagne glasses that floated up here!"

Both women took off running down to their huts, happy and excited. Mary Ann quickly got the supplies together to make a crab salad. She saw Ginger pouring coconut water into the fluted glasses that had floated up one day... just a few days shy of the Howell's 40th anniversary. Mrs. Howell had been as giddy as a new bride! Of course, the Skipper grumbled that there was no champagne IN the glasses.

Mary Ann had given cooking lessons to Ginger over the years, but Ginger was still a klutz in the kitchen so Mary Ann remained everybody's cook.

The two women went back to the island cemetery, happily had their picnic and made a toast to everybody. As the last rays of the sun went down, the two packed up the dishes and glasses, went back down to the living area, lit up the torches, and sat down on the bamboo lounge chairs for a few hours to enjoy the night air and talk. Later they got up and went to their respective huts that they had shared with their husbands for so many years.

Mary Ann and Roy lived in the hut that Mary Ann and Ginger lived in for the first years on the island. The Skipper had built one that rivaled the Howells for Ginger; the only thing that was different was that he had built an actual front and back porch on their hut.

Mary Ann pulled on the last Oxford shirt that her husband had worn before he died. She never told Ginger this, but she had never washed that shirt, so she could still smell her husband on it. She breathed in his scent, put her arms around her waist and then gave herself a hug then went over and blew out the candle then crawled into bed.

Over at Ginger's hut, the woman took off her clothes, stood in her naked body, looked in the mirror then she slowly raised her hand to her left breast. She felt the small knot... she didn't tell Mary Ann, but Roy knew what was wrong before he died. He had promised her he would never tell, and he didn't. She never thought he would die before her. Now, she worried about Mary Ann… she would be alone soon and she didn't know what to do.

~oOo~

The next morning, Mary Ann woke up at the sound of a speedboat coming into the lagoon. Puzzled, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, shook her head in disbelief then quickly got up. She opened the door, looked around, and saw Ginger standing wrapped in her blanket and looking just as confused as she was. They hear the boat engine coming closer and closer to them then finally they saw it… A sleek white and red brick-colored speedboat.

On the boat were two people, a woman and a man. Ginger and Mary Ann's hearts beat wildly, then finally, the boat landed. The man got out and said; "Hello! I'm Charley Nelson and this is my sister, Jeanie. We noticed this island and didn't remember seeing it on the map, so it was a surprise. We got closer, then saw the huts, then you both came out. Are you okay, do you need help?"

The two women realized that this was the question that they have wanted somebody to ask for the last 50 years. At first they were speechless... they looked at each other and a flood of thoughts passed between them. Mary Ann silently nodded her head to Ginger and Ginger nodded back then Mary Ann looked at Charley then answered:

"No, no problem."

Charley nodded his head, and then waved to them. "All right… well, we just wanted to check… we need to get back but we'll look in on you, if that's all right?"

Mary Ann nodded her head again then replied; "Have a good trip!" Ginger waved good-bye to them, Charley got back in the boat, started the motor, backed up the boat and sped off.

When they went out of sight, Ginger looked at Mary Ann.

"Why didn't we leave?" she asked.

Mary Ann looked up toward the island cemetery, pointed up, and simply said,

"Because they never left."

Ginger looked up there, slowly nodded her head, and a lone tear flowed down her cheek. Then they went into their huts to get ready for another day on Gilligan's Island.

**_A/N-Some may say that I wrote Ginger 'out of character' but as Mary Ann pointed out, they all have grown in many ways on the island._**

**_Please be kind and review._**

**_Sand n' Sable_**


End file.
